Family Blood
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Four years ago Jami left New York City to find his brothers, now he's arrested in his brother's precinct. A lot can happen in four years.
1. Chapter One

_He was a baby in his cradle, the hooded man hovered over him. A woman called out his name, the suddenly the room was lit on fire. The hooded man waved his hand and disappeared in black smoke just before the door banged open and a man Jamie didn't know grabbed him and ran after another child holding a baby to the curb across the street from their house._

Jamie woke up with a start, for the past couple of weeks he's had the same nightmare only the woman burning on the ceiling switched from a blonde woman to Sydney. "You okay?" She asked rolling over to face hin, Jamie nodded then stood up to pull on a pair of sweat pants.

"Yeah, I need to go for a run." Sydney sighed,

"it was the nightmare again wasn't it? With the burning woman?" The youngest son of the police Commissioner stopped min-reach for his NYPD sweatshirt. "I told you, one of my friends knows a great therapist she could get you a meeting." Jamie scoffed,

"I'm not going to see some shrink, she wouldn't understand." Sydney stood up then walked across the apartment, gave him a hug, then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Please J, for me?" Jamie sighed then lowered his head so their foreheads touched.

"One session, I'm not saying I'll say anything, but I'll go to _one_." Sydney smiled then grabbed her phone to call her friend. "I'm still going for a run, be back soon." She waved him away as she scheduled his shrink appointment. Jamie sighed, turned on his ACDC mix tape then started his routine run.

The week went by quicker than Jamie would've liked, soon enough it was Sunday dinner at his Pop's house. "Sydney can't make it tonight." Jamie said as he sat in his usual spot next to Danny's kids. His grandfather nodded then began to pray. After they were done his father began to pass around the food. Not ten minutes into the meal his grandfather spoke up,

"Sydney called. She said you've been having nightmares." Jamie's fork missed his mashed potatoes. Even though he was looking down Jamie could feel Danny's eyes boring into his head.

"I thought they stopped." Danny said ignoring Linda's warning look. Jamie sighed then sort of explained,

"the ones about mom and Joe did." He looked up and met eyes with his father, but

didn't offer any more information than that. Erin frowned then asked,

"what are the new ones about?" The burning woman flashed in his mind and Jamie shook his head,

"I don't want to talk about it." She nodded then offered to clear the table, his dad took over for her asking Jamie for help. Once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot Jamie's dad crossed his arms then asked,

"please Jamie, talk to us. I can't go through losing another son." Jamie ran a hand through gis hair then he finally spoke up,

"I dream of a woman burning on the ceiling of my nursery, the name on the mailbox outside of the house is Winchester." His father looked like he aged twenty years on the spot. "Dad, what's going on with me?" His pops turned to face the sink, then without saying anything he reached above the cabinets and pulled down a yellowing shoebox.

"Jamie there's something I have to tell you, I've been putting it off for too long." Jamie frowned then opened the box. Inside it was a baby blanket, a necklace with a weird pentagram symbol on it and a letter addressed to him that was still sealed. "You aren't a part of our family, not by blood." Jamie put the blanket back into the box then opened the letter. "Do you want me to stay?" Jamie shook his head then his father left him alone in the kitchen. He grabbed a butter knife from the silverwear drawer, sliced the envelope open and began to read the messy scrawl written on it.

 _My son,_ _I don't have much time to explain, but I'll try to explain the best I can. Monsters exsist and your mother, Mary Winchester was killed by one. I love you son, but I don't want this life for you, Sam and Dean, your brothers, they don't deserve this either but I need my boys with me. The necklace in the box was your mother's, it will protect you from demons and monsters alike. These people, the Reagans, they'll protect you until they show you this. Once you read this find your brothers, they'll need your help killing the thing that burned her to death. In the second envelope is a picture, the last one I took with Sam and Dean. Take care Jamie, protect your family with your life._ _Your father,_ _John Winchester_ The photo showed three men, the youngest had short hair and wore a Stanford sweatshirt, the one who stood in the center wore a flannel shirt with a jacket and a necklace with a strange amulet on it. In the photo he seemed to be standing protectively in front of the other twenty year old. The man on the right held himself with purpose, but did not smile. In the background Jamie could make out a sign that said something along the lines of Singer's Auto and Repair Shop. He grabbed onto the photo tighter then pulled the necklace on over his head. He walked out of the kitchen shoebox in hand. "You told him?!" Danny exclaimed, Jamie was ready to either drink the night away or beat someone up.

"You knew Danny?" His older brother crossed his arms and scoffed,

"of course we knew Jamie. That doesn't mean you're not out brother!" It was Jamie's turn to scoff,

"that's exactly what this means Danny, everything I've grown up with has been a lie! I'm not a Reaganq Fax, I'm a damn Winchester!"

"enough!" His grandfather shouted from the end of the table. Jamie and Danny both flinched at his shout. "Jamie, you are one of us, a Reagan. Nothing else can change that, now can we please get out the pie?" Erin walked into the kitchen, although the fighting stopped the tension was still thick in the air. Jamie begrudgingly ate his slice of pie, then Danny made a comment about walking out on family. Jamie stabbed his knife into the table.

"Thank you, all of you, for welcoming me into your family and calling me one of your own, but I'm not. I need to find my real family Danny, my blood. I'm sorry." He stood up then walked to the door as he reached for the doorknob his father said,

"you walk out that door boy, don't you come back." Jamie hesitated, then twisted the doorknob and stepped out into onto the street. He climbed into his (Joe's) car and drove away leaving his childhood home in his rear-view mirror.

Half an hour later he arrived at his apartment. "Syd?!" He called out as he opened the door. The television was on in the bedroom so he assumed she was watching something. "I'm home!" He opened the door to their bedroom then noticed his fiance wasn't waiting for him and changed into pajamas and got into bed to wait for Jess to get out of the shower. He curled up facing her side of the bed slowly closing his eyes then suddenly something red dripped onto her pillow next to him. Jamie looked up at the ceiling and his nightmares finally became his reality.

 **A/N** **Hey guys I'm back with a new crossover cause let's be real, those other ones aren't going anywhere. Hope you liked the first chapter, next one will be up in a few days. Also, spiler warnings for all seasons for both shows just in case I spoil something you don't want to know. I honestly don't have a plot planned out yet, but I do have a few characters I wish to bring back from the dead so that might steamroll into something. One last thing, I don't own either show and I will not be writing author's notes on all the chapters.** **Enjoy!** **~Nerdsareawesome656** **PS: Actual chapters will be longer than this**


	2. Chapter Two

As the fire grew hotter Jamie rolled off of his bed so he would catch on fire with his bed. "No!" He shouted, his eyes widened as his girlfriend burned on their bedroom ceiling. Just as he thought the ceiling would collapse on him two men barged into the room and dragged him outside onto the street in front of his apartment building. "Sydney!" He screamed as he tried to fight off the two men so he could try to save her.

"She's gone J-J." The smaller of the two said quietly as Jame collapsed onto the pavement in grief. As he mourned his loss a memory flashed in his eyes.

 _He was three and the other boy Jamie was playing with couldn't have been about five. Jamie sat on a table while the boy in the blue jacket that was way too big for him was fixing the engine of the car parked by the table. Jamie laughed when oil squirted in the five-year-old's face. "You think that's funny don't you J-J?" In response three year old Jamie clapped his hands together in excitment._

 _"De-de!" Jamie laughed as his older brother tickled him. A blonde woman wearing a pentagram-type symbol on her necklace gave Dean a surprise hug. She lifted him off the ground and spun him in a circle while Dean was laughing._

 _"That's right J-J, De-de is your older brother, and you're going to have to learn from the best for when Sammy joins the world." His mom patted her stomach then smiled as Jamie and Dean played with each other._

 _"I want Sammy now Mommy." Dean demaned as he presssed his ear upto his mother's stomach to hear his baby brother. In response she chuckled lightly then said,_

 _"one more week baby, then your brother will be here."_

"Dean." Jamie whispered as he focused on the smell of the jacket, it was exactly how he remembered it. The eldest Winchester looked almost ready to cry,

"you know who I am?" He asked, Jamie could tell Dean really wanted him to be telling the truth. Jamie nodded,

"how could I ever forget my big brother De-de?" Dean's tears hit the pavement as the long-lost siblings embraced in a long-awaited hug.

"Dean, who is this?" The moose-like person asked. The eldest released the hug first then Dean introduce Jamie to the man,

"Sammy, meet Jamie." Then Dean turned to Jamie and said,

"Jamie, meet Sammy, your little brother." The police sirens started to get closer so Jamie turned to Dean and asked,

"shouldn't we take this someplace else?" Dean looked hesitant,

"shouldn't you stay here?" Jamie shook his head then gestured to the burned down building in front of them,

"there's nothing left for me here Dean. I want to come with you guys." Dean glanced at Sammy who nodded. Sighing Dean gestured to the Impapa,

"get in."

The Winchesters pulled out of the crime scene before the first responder even got out of her squad car.

 **BBSPNBBSPNBBSPNBBSPNBBSPNBB**

By the time they were halfway though New York Jamie fell asleep on the bench of the impala, Dean slightly turned down the music so Team Free Will's newest member could sleep as peacefully as possible. The brothers rode in silence until Dean pulled the car into a motel parking lot and shifted the gear to park. "Alright, out with it." Dean said as he turned to his little brother. "I know something's been bugging you since we left." Jamie shifted in his sleep, both brothers took a few seconds to check to make sure he was still actually asleep. Sam sighed then spoke,

"It's just... You and dad have never mentioned Jamie before, _ever_. I mean, the kid's not even in dad's old journal I think I'd recognize it if I had a little brother." Dean shut the Impala off then turned to face Sam.

"Sammy listen to me, Dad and Mom, they wanted all three of us. After mom died though..." Dean trailed off, but Sam put two and two together,

"dad got rid of Jamie because he would've been in the way otherwise didn't he?" Dean gave him a quick nod then Jamie shot up from whatever nightmare chose to haunt him.

 **BBSPNBBSPNBBSPNBBSPNBBSPNBB**

After taking a few minutes to regain his senses Jamie realized he was still in the back of the Impala. He startes to loose control of his breathing. Everything was real, Sydney, his fight with Danny... _Everything_. "Deep breaths kid, work with me here. Sammy's ususally the one who helps me. I don't know what I'm doing." Jamie just focusued on the deep breaths Dean was making then he felt his own breathing calm down. "You good?" Dean asked, Jamie nodded then grabbed his outstretched hand accepting the help.

"Thanks." Jamie said, Dean nodded then the two walked from the car to the motel to meet up with their little brother.

Once the room was paied for, despite Jamie's protests he got one of the twin beds, Sammy took the other one, which meant Dean was on the couch for the night. "Drop it," Sammy advised Jamie after Dean left for a beer run, "Dean's overprotective, once he's got his mind set on something it happens." Jamie nodded then the two lapsed in silence until Jamie broke it a few minutes later after his first read-through of his father's journal.

"I'm not in here, but some kid named Adam is, whose that?" Sam sighed, judging by his expression bringing up Adam was going to make Sammy take a walk down memory lane. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." His little brother shrugged his apology off,

"you didn't know. Adam, he was well... He was out little brother, we mwt him when he was around eighteen years opd. His mother got killed by a ghoul and so we met up with hi., but he ended up dying after being killed off by the same ghoul family that killed his mom." Jamie winced in sympathy but didn't inturrupt Sam from explaining the story further. "A few years later we got pulled into the demon verses angel war and apparently our family is like chosen ones for Lucifer and Michael. I said yes to Lucifer so we could try and trap him, but Dean still refused to say yes to Michael. In the end Heaven brought back Adam and tricked him into saying yes so Adam and I got sent to Hell the hard way. I got out, but he still got trapped down there." Jamie looked down at the Adam pages of his father's journal then he asked,

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Sam chuckled then his expression went solom,

"probably more than once to be honest. Dean's died over a hundred times due to a Trickster's alternate reality. I haven't died nesrly as much though haven't even broke into double digits."

"And you never will." A voice said from behind them, both Winchesters turned around expecting a fight, but the voice ended up belonging to Dean. He held up the six-pack then smirked, "beer?" Jamie grabbed one first then popped the bottle open.

"So, monster hunting." Jamie said as the dug into the take out for the night. "You guys probably don't earn enough money for this do you?" Dean took a drink of his beer then nodded,

"yeah pretty boy, we get by through pool hustling and credit car scams. That won't be difficult will it?" Jamie shook his head then watched Sammy take a bite out of the leafy green salad he got.

"What even _is_ that?" The middle Winchester asked his little brother. Sam shrugged,

"a cobb salad." Suddenly a man apparead in a cloud of black smoke. Jamie had no clue what was going on, but his brothers each pulled out a stranged silver blade.


	3. Chapter Three

**Rated: T-M**

 _Suddenly a man appeared in a cloud of black smoke. Jamie had no clue what was going on, but his brothers each pulled out a strange silver blade._

Sam and Dean stood protectively in front of Jamie as if they were trying to shield him from whatever monster had black eyes. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he leveled his blade in the demon's direction. Sam just stood silently gripping his knife looking for an opening to attack the black-eyed man. In response Black Eyes waved his hand and Sam and Dean were thrown to opposite sides of the room, Sam dropped his knife and it rolled within Jamie's reach if he stretched. Then Black Eyes turned to Jamie and said,

"Killing your girlfriend was well, overkill." The man smirked at the joke he made while Jamie connected the dots in his head.

"You, you're the reason why she's dead?!" The demon chuckled then took a mock bow as he introduced himself,

"The name's Frederick, and your girlfriend was my handiwork." Sam and Dean struggled against the invisible force holding them to the walls, Frederick the demon sighed then turned to Jamie, "that's getting rather annoying, don't you agree?" Then he turned to face the pair of brothers as he snapped his fingers allowing Sam and Dean to drop to the floor gasping for breath. The second their breathing regulated Frederick snapped his fingers again and blood started to get coughed out of their mouths.

"No!" Jamie shouted he kicked Frederick in the back catching the demon off guard. Frederick fell to the floor chest-first so Jamie had to turn his body over. "Why did you kill Sydney?!" Jamie grabbed the silver blade Sam dropped and pressed it against the demon's throat. Frederick chuckled darkly,

"It was fun." The middle Winchester growled darkly the pulled back his arm and stabbed the demon through his right eye, the demon screamed then his left eye burned out. The second the demon was actually dead Jamie dropped the bloody knife and ran to his brother's side.

"What can I do?" Jamie asked, then he scolded himself, "stupid question, I need to call 911." He pulled out his phone, but Dean slapped it out of his hands, the screen cracked when it hit the floorboards. The youngest Winchester grabbed Jamie's arm then said,

"No... No hospitals." Jamie frowned then Dean stuttered out,

"Cass… call Cass." Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out, Jamie shook his body trying to wake his brother up. Suddenly the sound of wings filled the air then a man in a trenchcoat appeared. He took Dean from Jamie's hand not even bothering to introduce himself.

"Dean." The man said as he grabbed Dean's collar, Jamie, not knowing if the man was a threat or not, grabbed the silver blade that killed the demon and pressed it against Trenchcoat Man's chest.

"Who are you and how do you know my brothers?" Instead of responding Trenchcoat Man waved his hand and Jamie was sent to the ceiling of the motel room. "No!" He screamed trying to save his brothers from the demon, but he stopped struggling when the invisible force made his arms and legs stick together. Jamie could only watch the demon destroy his brothers, but to his surprise, the demon did the exact opposite. He pressed his index and middle finger against Dean's forehead and all the evidence of any injuries disappeared, then Trenchcoat Man turned to Sam and did the same thing. "What are you?" Jamie asked wondering out loud. Only when Trenchcoat Man placed Sam and Dean on the twin beds and was sure they were sleeping peacefully did he release his hold on Jamie, which happened to mean the middle Winchester dropped to the floor successfully breaking a couple of his ribs. When Trenchcoat Man turned to Jamie the ex-Reagan quickly scrambled to his feet while he loosely held the blade with his right hand while his left arm covered his abdomen. The two men stared at each other until it got to the point where Trenchcoat Man spoke in a monatone voice,

"You are no threat." Then he turned back around to watch Dean sleep. Jamie walked to the couch and sat down watching his brothers and racked his head trying to figure out what this newcomer was. About an hour later Dean and Sam groaned awake, Jamie released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank god you're alive." He said as Dean returned his hug. Dean pointed to the silver blade in Jamie's hand,

"What are you still holding that thing for?" Jamie gestured to Trenchcoat Man,

"I don't know him. For all we know he could be some demon working for Frederick!" Dean actually laughed for a good five minutes before explaining who exactly Trenchcoat Man was,

"Jamie meet Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Cass, meet Jamie, our long lost brother." Jamie dropped the blade instantly and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about trying to um… kill you." Castiel shook Jamie's hand then said,

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't have caused any real damage." Jamie nodded then turned to Sam and returned the blade to the hunter.

"What kind of blade is that?" Jamie asked Sam as his little brother tucked the blade into his belt. Sam glanced at Dean who explained,

"That's an angel blade, they can be used to kill pretty much anything except for the stuff that actually needs to be killed." Jamie frowned then asked,

"I'm never going to get to go back home am I?" Dean sighed deeply then shook his head,

"No kid, you're not. You won't be able to go back to a normal life after this." Jamie nodded then made the decision that he would never regret in his life,

"I don't think I want to…" Sam sighed,

"Cass, can you teleport us back to the Bunker? I want to find a new case soon." The angel nodded then before he could snap his fingers Dean said,

"Teleport Baby with us this time, it was hell tracking her down last time." Cass snapped his fingers and suddenly the four were standing in a circular room in the center of a large mansion-type building.

 **A/N**

 **Insert Cass.**

 **Did you guys like how I introduced Jamie to the supernatural world? I know it was very copy-and-paste from the reason Sam returned to the hunter life, but after this everything will be different from the shows. Next chapter will be about the Blue Bloods point of view of things which should be harder to write considering I've only ever written in Jamie's POV. Anyways, leave review and stuff about what you liked and didn't like. Also, this should've been pretty obvious from the start, but I'm not following either show's timeline, but I will be referencing things from all seasons of Supernatural and Blue Bloods so major spoiler warning here. I know I said I wouldn't add author's notes on all chapters, but I wanted to let you guys know that I am trying to write longer chapters after this point in time. I also apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors in advance**

 **Hoped you liked it!**

 **~Superavenger212**


	4. Chapter Four

Rated: T-M

Even though his brother has been missing for over a year Danny Reagan refused to stop looking for him. Jamie was his little brother, no matter what was said that fateful Sunday. "We got a known alias." Baez said as he entered his squad room. Danny was instantly by her side looking over her shoulder at the security tape she was looking at.

"That was three months ago Beaz." His partner sighed,

"I know Danny, but it's evidence that he isn't dead. Whatever those Winchester brothers sold him, he ate it up. We have to assume whatever we might find may not be what you want to find." Danny stared at the security footage of his kid brother purchasing a six-pack of beers and a couple bags of chips.

"It's my fault Baez, I have to find him." The police detective said as the security footage looped back to the beginning. "Get packed, we're going to Illinois." Baez sighed but did as he asked and met him next to their undercover car.

"You talk to your dad?" Danny winced then said,

"The Commissioner had enough on his mind." Then the two NYPD detectives dove to the airport, purchased one-way tickets to Illinois, got on a plane, then began the hunt for the long lost Reagan.

By the time they landed in Chicago Danny and Baez both finished their bag of free nuts and took a well-earned nap. "Ready?" His partner asked him as they climbed into the rental car, Danny shook his head,

"Not really, but once Jamie comes back home with us everything will go back to normal." They continued down the stretch of road before pulling up to a decent-looking motel. "This is the place they stayed at while they were here, if we'll find anything it would be here." Danny reasoned when they walked up to the front desk to ask for a room. The manager at the desk handed them both a room key before Danny pulled out the manila folder with images of the security footage on them.

"What's this supposed to be?" The desk manager asked, Danny pointed to Jamie, it was an image of the back of his head, but Danny knew as a brother knows.

"You remember this guy?" He asked the man, Deryl, according to his nametag. Thankfully he nodded,

"course, him and the others are hard to forget." Danny frowned then asked,

"what others?" Deryl sighed then said,

"I think they were brothers or something. Came in, shot up a guest, the youngest looking one stabbed him, then they scrubbed the security footage and left with the person they shot up." Baez shot Danny a worried look then she spoke,

"did they say something about which way they were heading next?" Deryl nodded,

"yeah as a matter a fact. The guy on the video said they were going home, to Kansas." Danny nodded then thanked Deryl for his help. "If I may detectives, those men looked like they went through hell and back, I hope I never have to see them again." Baez frowned then asked,

"how'd you know we were detectives?" Deryl gestured at their outfits.

"I'm not an idiot." Baez nodded,

"never said you were, thanks for the help."

"of course." Deyrl responded before turning to help a few guest who were trying to check in.

"Let's go check out the room." Danny said as the two made there way to room B13. The room itself looked simple enough, nothing was out of place. He walked by the window and set down his briefcase on the window sill, which caved in on itself.

"what the hell?" Baez asked walking over to the window next to him. Danny pulled on a glove then pinched a bit of it and tasted it.

"Its salt." He said obviously confused. "why would the Winchesters put salt in the windowsill?" Baez shrugged then said,

"from police reports they've been known to be a part of some freaky shit. The early reports say the father was an occultist who was obsessed with finding his wife's killer, he brought the two kids into it." Danny nodded then noticed there were some scratches underneath the rectangular rug so he pulled it up to reveal a strange pentagram shape carved into the wood underneath the mat. He took a picture of the image then looked up, _why would someone put salt in their window sill?_ On his computer hoping he would get a response, fortunately the internet answered his prayers and gave him a list of a few websites.

 ** _Why would someone put salt on their windowsill?_ (5 **

Danny shrugged then pressed the second option. Ghostfacers turned out to be a blog website about two guys who hunt ghosts. The first page on their website had an introductory video then they had multiple tabs labeled with different monsters. Danny clicked the salt burn page and waited it to load. When he did the website opened up a new tab with a different video on it. He turned to his partner, she shrugged, so he pressed the play button.

 ** _"What's up my fellow Ghostfacers?! Harry Spangler here with my loveable partner as always, Ed Zeddmore. So, you found salt in a room, but its not in the kitchen? In fact, is the salt everywhere but in the kitchen? Then you've got a ghost on your tail and you better run." Ed chimed in,_** ** _"unless if it's a demon." Harry nodded,_** ** _"right, which we now know about thanks to our dear old friends Sam, Jamie, and Dean, who by the way we've met personally. Their numbers are listed below if you have anymore questions. Anyways, if you've got a ghost problem salt all the doors." The other Ghostfacer nodded then cut in again,_** ** _"for those of you who are new that means layer salt across windows, doorways, any place that the sucker can get in the room from. See, salt is pure than a raging ghost, so if you don't have any iron make sure you stick up on that salt."_**

Danny stopped the video as he turned to Baez and asked, "is he for real?" She shrugged then crossed her arms,

"no clue. It would make sense with all the freaky that the Winchesters are in." Danny nodded then scrolled down the page to check out the phone numbers.

"Think they're legit?" Baez looked over his shoulder then said,

"probably not, but it's worth a shot." Danny pulled out his phone then called the number next to Jamie's name. It took a few rings, but the person on the other end answered,

 _"hello, who is this?"_ Danny dropped the file he was holding then asked,

"Jamie?" There was a pause then Jamie hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter Five

**Rated: T-M**

Over the past three years Jamie tended to cut all ties from his past life, he got a new phone and burned the old one. Then he changed his emergency contact numbers to Sam Dean and Castiel, so when someone called him on his alias phone Jamie got confused, but answered it anyway. "Jamie?" The voice on the other end, Danny's voice, answered. Jamie quickly hung up the phone then decided to not tell Sam and Dean and continued to get dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and a stack of pancakes from the kitchen.

"Morning," Dean greeted him as the eldest Winchester took a sip of his morning beer. Jamie rolled his eyes then took a sip of his orange juice.

"Hey guys, I found a hunt." Sam said as he entered the kitchen with Cass trailing behind him. Jamie and Dean looked up as Sam turned his computer around so they could see the article, the headline read **FIVE KILLED DUE TO WILD ANIMAL ATTACK NYPD BAFFLED!** Jamie fowned then declared,

"I'm not going back." He didn't miss the concerned look exchanged between the three Winchesters. "I'm serious guys! I don't miss them, besides if we went with the FBI badges then they'll know something's up." Dean smirked then crossed his arms as he leaned back against the seat,

"We have news and magazine reporter covers too J." Jamie sighed then realized he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine, I'll a pack a bag." Dean smiled then shooed him out the door. When Jamie got to his room he pulled down his usual black duffle bag and packed a few outfits, assorted weapons, and salt. He returned to the kitchen where his brothers already had their bags ready. "I'm driving my baby." Dean shrugged,

"Your loss." Jamie chuckled then slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the garage. After he officially became a Winchester Bobby helped him refurbish the car Joe left him back in New York, the only thing they changed was the license plate number. He smiled then climbed into the car and followed the Impala to New York.

They stopped in the usual crappy motels on the way to the Big Apple and took the time to get their story straight. On the second day of their trip Jamie dyed his hair dark brown so his family had a less of a chance to recognize him, he also convinced Dean to get him green-colored contacts so even his eyes looked different. "You know," Jamie said as he bit into a greasy cheeseburger the waitress brought out for him. "I don't really know what I'm going to do when I see the Commissioner and the rest of his family." Sam swallowed the bite of his rabbit food then commented,

"You could always try to talk to them." Jamie laughed out loud,

"No offense Sammy, but I don't think that's an option. I've been declared as dead for two years, remember?" Dean coughed then said,

"They're still your family J-J, no matter what you think. Family goes deeper than blood, after everything you've been through you need all the family you can get." Jamie didn't say anything, instead he stared out the window at his car, which was parked next to Dean's Impala.

"Did you know your brother's still looking for you?" Castiel asked him making everyone jump, Dean spilled some beer on his jacket.

"Damn it Cass, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" He took a napkin and blotted out the majority of the beer blotches. Cass ignored Dean's outburst as he turned to Jamie to see his reaction, Jamie nodded,

"Yeah, I did Cass. He got close to finding out who I was too." Sam frowned then asked,

"What are you talking about?" Jamie pulled out his phone and showed Sam Danny's call.

"Somehow he got a hold of my phone number and called me, I don't know how he got it, but he did." Dean grabbed Jamie's phone then pressed the 'delete' button.

"Don't talk to them until we get there, even so J, with your costume change I doubt they'll be able to figure out who you actually are." Jamie nodded then finished off his dinner,

"Two more days and I'll be in the same room with the man who casted me out of my own family." He stood up then pulled on his own jean jacket before saying, "I'm going back on the road, see you guys there." Dean gave him a hug then let him return to his car. Jamie pulled out out of the parking lot and onto the road, ready for the worst day of his life.

Two days later the Winchesters pulled into Anne's Motel not five blocks from 1PP. "I'm telling you Dean, staying someplace this close to where the Commissioner goes to work everyday, that's just begging to be recognized, when the FBI sent out our pictures over the news for three months straight Dean." Surprisingly the his eldest brother agreed with him,

"That's what I'm hoping." Sam frowned,

"What are you talking about Dean?" He explained,

"The faster we get recognized the faster we can get to the police station." Jamie chuckled as he lined the window with salt as Sam spray painted wardings on the door and underneath the rug.

Jamie grabbed his sweats then went to the bathroom to change. After he took off his shirt he paused to look at his scars from the previous years. Long gashes scared over his abdomen, when he was trapped in hell the very first thing Lucifer did was take a blade and slice an X onto his stomach cutting through the anti-possession tattoo, bullet holes and chain marks were littered all over his body. "Hey J-J, you done in there?" Dean asked as he banged on the door pulling Jamie away from the memories of his time in hell.

"Yeah, I'm done." He said as he pulled his long-sleeved sweatshirt over his head. Jamie, Sam, and Dean then all climbed into the Impala before driving to the 1PP building and walking through the front door.

Jamie was the first to approach the front desk, but before he even made it ten feet past the doorway he knocked into a woman wearing a pantsuit. "Excuse me," Jamie said as he helped the woman up, something about her seemed familiar, but Jamie couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do I know you?" She asked Jamie as he handed her the files she dropped when he knocked into her. Behind Jamie Dean said,

"Kyle, look at her nametag." Jamie did so, not questioning the undercover name.

 _DA_

 _Erin Reagan_

Jamie's eyes widened, Erin looked at him confused but shook off the weirdness and continued on her way. As she continued to walk out of 1PP Jamie stared after her, she was the first out of many ghosts of his pasts he was sure to meet. The Winchesters continued their walk to the main desk then the man with white hair looked up and asked, "how may I help you?" Jamie looked through his pockets then produced his fake press pass and handed it to the man.

"Hi, we're here to talk to the Commissioner." The middle Winchester said as the man took his ID badge. The white-haired man returned it then asked,

"On what matter Kyle Harley?" Jamie winced when he read the man's desk plate, this was Sid, his father's old assistant Commissioner. Dean stepped in for him noticing the slip up,

"Those wild animal attacks, the one where the hearts were ripped out?" A side door opened and a man with black hair stepped into the lobby. He pointed to the group of faux reporters then said,

"It's alright Sid, these men are just curious about what the NYPD are doing about it." Sid nodded then went back to his work, Jamie stared at his father for the first time in three years. "Come along then, I've only got a half-hour." Dean and Sam walked first, then Sam nudged Jamie's arm awaking him from his trance. "So," the Frank Reagan began as he looked Jamie and his brothers up and down as if trying to decide how much information he was actually willing to give them. "What brings you three here?" Dean began their story,

"We're free-lance reporters trying to make it big sir. Not only would any comments you have about the case be helpful to us, the citizens of New York would be able to help you out more with it." The commissioner then turned to Jamie and asked,

"Have I seen you before?" Jamie hesitated then said,

"Yeah, I've been to a couple of your press conferences Da - _Commissioner_." He said correcting his slip up, "so, the cornerer said the victim's hearts were ripped out of the body?" He asked as if he almost didn't just reveal himself. His father nodded,

"Not only that…" Frank took a look at their notepads then said, "this doesn't leave the room." Jamie and his brothers flipped the notepads shut. "The heart and multiple internal organs were ripped from the rib cage, then the skin was sewn back together. I want this sick bastard taken down." Sam nodded then shook the Commissioner's hand,

"Thank you for your time." He nodded then turned back to his desk cuing Jamie and his brothers to leave.

"So J-J, any sight seeing you want to go to?" Dean asked Jamie as they approached their car. Jamie frowned then said,

"Only one." Dean nodded then tossed Jamie the car keys, he caught them surprised.

"What? I'm not letting you drive her anywhere except to your childhood home and back, as I'm assuming that's the sight you were talking about seeing." The middle Winchester looked down, but Dean caught him in a hug, "just bring her back in one piece alright?" Jamie nodded then climbed into the driver's side and put the key in ignition.

"I'll call you later, if you don't hear from me by ten something's wrong." Sam nodded then slammed the door shut. Jamie gave his brother's a friendly honk then drove in the direction of his childhood home.


End file.
